The Weird Negotiation
by littlemadcat
Summary: They hate each other, but they must get along. A little bit out of characterness. First fic, please don't be so harsh.
1. Well, luck isn't on my side

The clock was unbearable.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

She took a look at the windows. _'If I could, I would stay here to see the first sunrise of the year.'_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!_

She walked through the room and turned off the alarm.

_'Well, it looks like another normal day.'_

She walked towards the bathroom to make her daily routine. She glanced at the mirror. She didn't sleep for two days more than two hours. A new year comes with emotion and enthusiasm for everyone, with new wishes, new perspectives and new goals, it means a new start. Or that is what people tough.

A new year looks like hell for her.

She had to attend a lot of meetings, take a look to new projects, and make a lot of calls per day. She had to bear when her parents died; her brother took the family business and took care of her when she was a little girl. She felt like the little blue men had taken all her happiness and her life when her brother died.

_'This isn't the right time to be nostalgic. I have business to attend.' _

She took a quick bath and she dressed with her normal clothes. The blue skirt, white blouse, blue jacket and the blue heels, like always. As the owner of the Inoue Enterprises, she has to be the example to her employees.

She took her makeup set and used the same as always. A little bit of eye liner, lip gloss and mascara. She combed her long, shiny orange hair, taking the two hairpins her brother gave her in the pocket of her jacket. Suddenly, her telephone rang.

_"Good morning Miss Inoue, I'm sorry for being disturbing at this hour, but you're late for the 7:00 meeting. Do you want to cancel?"_

"No, I'll be there in ten minutes. Please, tell them I'm over there."

_"Great, I will."_

"Thanks, Arisawa."

She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs to the door. She couldn't be late. _'This is the first year's meeting and I'm not there yet.'_ She dashed for the door and opened it. At the other side of the corridor there was another apartment. She didn't mind to have the half of the penthouse because she lived alone, she didn't need more space. When she was coming out of the apartment, the door from the other apartment opened and a young man with orange hair and a deep frown in his face came out. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he had a black portfolio in his hand. The man walked towards the elevator too.

It was the first time she saw this man. She didn't know anybody from there. They walked in the elevator together and he pressed the button for the first floor without saying anything and the man turned his face away from her. _'How can someone have a frown like this in at this hour? Maybe he fell from his bed this morning and he knocked his head on the floor… Or a wild robot attacked him before he got up… Or, maybe, that green gnome stole his coffee and…' _Suddenly, the man pulled out a cellphone.

"Yeah, I know I'm late, I'm on my way. Thanks."

_'Oh, it seems like I'm not the only one who has business to attend the first day of the year.'_

The elevator stopped and the door opened. The man came out and told someone to get his car for him. _'How annoying, he can't even walk to get his car.'_ She walked to the garage and got her car, a new white Mercedes. She loved it; her brother gave it to her as a gift when she got her license. She turned on the music and she drove to her office. She parked the car outside and entered the building. Her assistant greeted her and took the elevator with her.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue! You have a meeting right now in the 13th. floor. At 9:30 you will go to the cafeteria to have your breakfast. Your aunt wants to talk to you, I told her to call at 11:00. You'll have a meeting at 12:30 in a restaurant with another company who is interested on your new project. The researchers want you to take a look to their progress; I told them you'll be there at 4:15. Your friend, Miss Matsumoto will be visiting your office at 6:00. That's all for today."

_'My aunt wants to talk to me? That's new.'_

"Oh, I almost forgot it."

She hugged her.

"Happy new year, Orihime-chan."

She hugged her back and she felt something she didn't felt from a long time ago. Peace.

"Thanks, Tatsuki-chan. Have a great year."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. She entered the room apologizing for being late. There were five persons in the room. She took her seat and one of the persons greeted her. The man had a long white hair and brown eyes.

"Good Morning, Miss Inoue. Nice to meet you, my name is Ukitake Jūshirō. We can't start now, unfortunately. Our boss hasn't arrived yet."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ukitake."

_'Thanks kami, I thought I was late.'_

The door opened and a man entered the room with a cellphone on his hands. She felt like he saw him somewhere.

_'Oh, this is the annoying man from this morning. What is he doing here?'_

"Good morning, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, heir of the Kurosaki Company."

_'Maybe he would be handsome if he wasn't annoying and put that ridiculous scowl out of his face.'_

* * *

He opened his eyes and took a look to the table beside his bed.

_'6:39 AM. The alarm will sound in five, four, three, two, one…'_

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

He got up of his bed and set off the annoying alarm. He went to the bathroom and saw himself on the mirror. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before taking a bath.

He was taking his bath, when, suddenly, the water wasn't hot anymore. _'What the fuck? Is someone using the hot water now?'_

The New Year seemed to hate him. _'It's only the water, I can't be that dramatic.'_

He went to the closet and took out one of his tuxedos. _'I suppose I will use the blue today. I like it.'_ He walked to the little kitchen to make a cup of coffee, he was feeling sleepy. When he took his cup, he took a sit on his studio and grabbed his cellphone. He was drinking it, when suddenly his cellphone rang. He dropped the coffee in his clothes. _'What is it now!?'_

He answered the phone. _"I-CHI-GOO! I CALLED YOU BECAUSE I TOUGHT YOU MUST BE SLEEPING NOW AND I MUST WAKE YOU UP!"_

His patience seemed to leave him now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, OLD MAN? I ALREADY GOT UP ALMOST AN HOUR AGO!"

He heard his father almost crying. _"MY DEAR MASAKI, OUR SON DOESN'T LOVE HIS FATHER!"_

It was pathetic. Her mother came and took the phone.

_"Good morning, Ichigo. I must remind you the meeting you have in 5 minutes at the Inoue Enterprises. You must go in our representation as the heir of the Kurosaki Company with a few employees because your dad and I will go with Yuzu to see Karin's football game. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you must learn about the family business."_

"Ok mom, don't worry, I got it. Have fun."

_"Oh, I almost forgot it. I heard that the owner of the Inoue Enterprises is a beautiful girl with the same age as you, I'd love if you…"_

"Mom, whatever you're thinking about, please stop. I expected it from the old man, not from you."

_"Hahaha, well, I'm his wife, it has its effects. Goodbye son, we love you. Call me after the meeting and tell me how it goes."_

She hung up.

_'My family is weird. How can they do this to me?' _

He walked to his room and opened his closet again.

_'Damn old man, I'll make him pay for it.'_

He looked for a black tuxedo. _'Well, this is something.'_

He went downstairs and grabbed his portfolio and his cellphone. He looked for the keys and opened the door. On the other side of the corridor, for the first time, he saw the door opening. Then, a girl with orange and long hair came out and ran to the elevator. He didn't pay too much attention, he was thinking about the ridiculous meeting he had to attend because of his parents. He walked to the elevator and stepped in, putting his cellphone in the pocket of his jacket.

He hit the first floor button and the doors closed in. He turned in and saw the girl beside him, it was the first time he saw her. He didn't even know who lived in that apartment. She turned and saw him and he felt embarrassed, she caught him looking at her. _'She looks good, I think.' _Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

_"Ichigo! Where are you? The meeting has started and you aren't there! What will the Inoue girl about you? Hurry up!"_

"Yeah, I know I'm late, I'm on my way. Thanks."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. _'This people are making me sick.' _He walked out and found an employee. He told him to get his car while he checks his mail. _'A letter, this is new. I don't think I can read it right now.'_

He left the letter in the mailbox and walked to his car. He drove unconsciously to the Kurosaki Company building. His cellphone rang again.

_"Ichigo! Where are you? You supposed to be at Inoue Enterprises 5 minutes ago!_"

_'Shit.'_

"I'm over there! Wait a minute!"

He turned on his car and drove to Inoue Enterprises as fast as he could, avoiding the traffic as much as possible. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?' _He parked his car in front of a white Mercedes, leaving a five centimeters distance between them. He entered the building almost running towards the elevator. _'It's in the 13__th__ floor, I'll take the stairs.'_

He ran upstairs until he raised the 13th floor, panting. _'I must calm, they can't see me like this.' _He went to the bathroom and washed his face and took a deep breath. His cellphone rang. There was a new message.

_"Ichigo, where are you? They are waiting for you! Miss Inoue is already there!"_

He came out of the bathroom and walked towards the meeting room. He was typing his secretary back. He entered the room.

"Good morning, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, heir of the Kurosaki Company."

He lifted his face from his phone and he saw the people there. The girl who was sitting at the other side of the table called his attention. It was curious, someone who has the same hair color than him. Suddenly, he realized. _'It's the girl of this morning; she lives in the front of my home! This can't get worse, can it?'_

"Good morning, Mr. Kurosaki. My name is Inoue Orihime, Inoue Enterprises owner. You're here now, so we can start our meeting. "


	2. That silly aliens!

Hi! This is my author note, I'm kinda weird, I know. Thanks to everyone who followed my story and left a review, you're amazing *u*

Btw, I'm on my vacations, so I can update often :3

I want to apologize if there are any grammar mistakes, my english sucks and blah blah. If you want to complain, leave a suicide note because of my redaction, explode/dominate the world or anything more, feel free to leave it in a review.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. If there were mine, there would be real aliens and stuff. Enjoy it!

* * *

Finally, the meeting started. He didn't do anything; the others took all the decisions for him. It was like they didn't need anything but his presence. While the others were talking about business and stuff, he was spacing out. _'Damn old man, he could tell me that they only needed my presence and I wouldn't cancel my plans for today.' _Suddenly, the door was opened by a girl who seems to be running.

"Miss Inoue, I'm sorry, but there's something that must have your attention."

"What is it, Arisawa?"

"It's about your car."

_'Fuck, I hope it wasn't the white car behind mine.'_

"What happened to my car?"

"You must go and see it."

They went out of the room and he felt curiosity about it. He got up from his chair and followed the two girls out the building. Miss Inoue stood there, without saying a word, a blank expression on her face. _'Maybe someone did something to her car.'_ But then, he saw it.

_'What the…'_

The white car moved and crashed the back of his car. Miss Inoue's eyes were filled with tears. She removed the tears from her eyes with her hand as she walked towards her car. Something called her attention.

"I remember I put the hand brake. Why is it down?"

"Are you sure, Orihime-chan?"

"Yes, I am, maybe the little blue men who are stealing my things put it down, Tatsuki-chan."

They seemed like they didn't know he was behind.

_'Little blue men? Really?'_

She turned around and looked at him.

"Mr. Kurosaki, is this your car?"

"Yes, it is."

She blushed. _'Why is she blushing?'_

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm sorry, but we have to leave the meeting for another day. And, about the crash, I'll pay the damages."

"It's not your fault. I'll pay for it."

"No, I'll pay for it. Please, don't worry."

_'Damn, she is so stubborn.'_

"I said I will pay for it. I didn't have to leave my car with a 5cm distance or something like that from yours."

"YOU DID WHAT!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT SO CLOSE? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?"

She was red as a tomato. Quickly, she took her hands in her mouth when she realized she was yelling at him.

He looked at her with and interested face and let go a little laugh. She looked at him ashamed while her normal color was returning to her face. "I'm sorry; I think you look cute when you're upset."

She blushed. "Wh-what?"

"However, I know I didn't have to leave my car so close from yours, I'll pay for it. Now, we must go inside and leave the meeting for another day. Do you agree with that?"

She nodded her head and she walked quickly towards the building, he followed her. Her assistant went to her office and they took the elevator together, she turned to her side, trying to avoid his look. The silence between them was awkward.

The elevator doors opened and they came out of there. She opened the room's door and she walked to her seat. "Gentlemen, I must apologize for the inconvenient, but we must leave this meeting for another day. Are you in accordance with that?"

"Yes, we are, Miss Inoue. Can we leave it to the next Monday, perhaps?" said Ukitake.

"It seems well for me. Please, don't be late again, Mr. Kurosaki."

_'Is she crazy? Why does she tell me that in front of all?' _All of the men were looking at him.

"Don't worry, I won't be late again, Miss Inoue."

"Alright, gentleman, I hope to see you next week." She parted everyone as they were walking out of the room. There was only him and her. He got up from his chair and walked towards her.

"Excuse me." She turned around.

"Tell me, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Please, drop the formalities. There's anyone left in here."

"Ok, how should I call you? Kurosaki-kun, maybe?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"That sounds better."

She let out a little smile. _'My mom was right, she is beautiful. And annoying as hell.'_

"We didn't meet properly." He lend a hand to her. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

She glanced at him, not sure of what to do. She took his hand. "Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you."

"Miss Inoue, I will call the crane to come here and pick up your car and take it to the repairman. If you need something, just call me."

She looked at him with a distrusting look while she took her cellphone from her purse. "Sure, because I have your number in my cellphone, right?"

_'This girl is making me sick.'_

He frowned and took her cellphone from her hands.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you are, taking my things away?"

He wrote his number in her cellphone and saved it with his name. "Here, now you have it. Don't mind calling me when you need something."

She took her cellphone from his hands and glanced at him with an irritated look. "Ok, I got it. Now, can you leave? I have a lot of things to do."

He let out a smile and leaned towards her. "Mr. Kurosaki, what do you think you're doing?"

He stood beside her and whispered to her ear. "You're pretty annoying, my dear." He kissed her cheek and walked away from the room, leaving her blushing madly, walking to take the elevator. She stood there like a minute and ran towards the elevator when the doors were closing. When she came, she looked at him.

"I hate you, Kurosaki."

The doors closed and he laughed. _'This girl is very confusing.'_

His cellphone rang.

_"I-CHI-GOO! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MEETING? I HEARD THAT GIRL IS PRETTY! DID YOU TAKE YOUR MOVEMENT WITH HER?"_

_'Seriously, why does the world hate me?'_

"No, old man. We had an inconvenient and the meeting was interrupted. We'll meet again the next Monday. And no, she was annoying, like a mix of 3 Rukias."

_"Well, you will go to that meeting the next morning. And you must go there early; we must have that deal with Inoue Enterprises. Masaki-san wants so see you tomorrow, she will go to your apartment in the morning."_

_'Is my dad talking serious? Maybe a ball hit his head during the game.'_

"Ok old man. Tell her she must call me before she goes to my apartment."

_"I'll tell her. Watch out, Ichigo. There is too much competition about Miss Inoue's heart, and I'd love if she would be my…_"

"Cut it, old man. First mom and now you. What's your problem? Do you know her or something?"

_"No, but she seems to be adorable."_

"Whatever, stop it now. I'll hang out with Renji. Don't disturb me."

He hung up. The elevator stopped and the door opened. He came out and walked outside. The crane has already left with Inoue's car._ 'What an efficient guy.'_

He was heading to his car, when his cellphone rang._ 'Unknown number, this is weird.'_

He answered. "Who is it?"

Behind him, someone answered. "It's me."

He turned around. There she was, standing in front of him, with her cellphone on her hand.

"May I help you, Miss Inoue?"

She looked to the ground, avoiding his look. "Hm… now that my car isn't here… can you… give me a ride… to the… cafeteria?"

He let out a smirk. "Of course, I told you to call me whenever you need something."

"Thanks."

He opened the door for her. "Get in."

She walked to the car and took the passenger seat beside him. He got in and turned on the car. "Which cafeteria is it?"

"The one that is a few streets of here, I can't remember its name. The only thing I remember is that the entrance is blue with white and pink dots and a lot of gnomes in the ground."

_'Really? What's wrong with her?'_

"Ok, got it. It's a few streets from here."

"It's exactly what I told you, Kurosaki."

He was annoyed. _'Why? What have I done to deserve this?'_

He remained silent and drove to the weird cafeteria. He stopped in front of the place. "Here we are."

"Yes, this is the place. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You aren't bothering me, Inoue. Don't worry."

She opened the door and walked around the car. He was confused. Suddenly, she stood in his window. _'What is she doing?' _He opened the window, and when he was about to ask, she talked.

"I still hate you. But thanks."

He spaced out. This girl is too much for him.

"What's wrong with you, girl!?"

She laughed and walked to the cafeteria. He pulled out his cellphone and called his best friend.

_"'sup ya?"_

"I'll pick you up in five. Be ready."

_"Ok, but it has to be quick, I must go to the office in a couple hours."_

* * *

She entered the cafeteria. There, she was, her best friend, waiting for her.

"Tatsuki-chaaaan!"

"Orihime-chan! Why did you take sooo long to come here?"

She blushed. "Well, better from the start."

"Wait, what start? What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Mr. Kurosaki."

"What's with him?"

"Well, he called a crane to pick up my car, so they took it away. I parted everyone and told them to move the meeting to the next monday. When everyone was out, he was in the meeting room with me."

"Don't tell me he did something to you, I'll kill him!"

"No, Tatsuki-chan. He meet me properly and gave me his number. He told me to call him if I need something and he left."

"So... why are you late?"

"Well, when I came out, my car wasn't there anymore. So I told him to brought me here."

"Does he drive like a grandpa?"

"No, no, I didn't remember the name of this place, so I told him that the entrance is blue and that there are a few gnomes outside. He was thinking and he remembered this place. So, he brought me here."

_'And I told him I still hate him.'_

The waiter brought their food and they started their first breakfast of the year. They talked about the office, Tatsuki's parents, the little blue men and the fireworks at midnight.

"Orihime-chan, you hadn't sleep."

_'That isn't a question.'_

"No, I hadn't sleep in two days."

"Orihime, you must go home. Take a day or two if you want, you must have some rest. I'll take charge of the company."

"Tatsuki-chan, I can't. I have to take care of the company, and..."

"Nothing. You will rest if you want or not. I'll cancel everything you have to do for two days."

"But Tatsuki-chan..."

"It's for your own good, Orihime-chan. I can take care of the company a couple days."

"Well... it's ok, Tatsuki-chan. I'll go out and take a taxi..."

"No, you won't. I'll leave you in your house."

She smiled and walked out of the cafeteria. Tatsuki followed her and got in the car.

"Orihime-chan, what will you do if you need something?"

She looked at her with a wide smile on her face. "Well, I met a neighbor today. It's on my same floor."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yes, I am, Tatsuki-chan. Don't worry."

Tatsuki drove to the building where Orihime lived. It was a huge tower with almost 30 floors. She parked in front of the entrance and Orihime walked out of the car. "Thank you, Tatsuki-chan! See you in two days!"

"Bye Orihime-chan, be careful!"

She turned around and walked to the elevator. She pulled the '30' button and the door closed. She was singing in his head, like ever. The elevator stopped. When the door opened, she ran out and walked to her door.

_'Wait, where are my keys?'_

She looked in her purse, her jacket, her shoes... '_Nothing.'_

Suddenly, she remind. 'I left them in my car.'

With her cellphone without charge and her keys in the car, she was about starting to cry, when she heard a noise from the elevator.

"Inoue? What are you doing?"

She turned around and ran towards him. When she was in front of him, she stopped.

"I left my keys in my car and my cellphone is without charge. This is your fault, Kurosaki!"

He gave her a confused look. "I didn't do anything with your cellphone, Inoue."

She was irritated. "Can you at least let me enter your apartment to charge my phone and call a locksmith?"

He walked to his apartment ignoring her and opening the door. She was about to scream when he turned around and called her.

"Inoue." She walked towards him. "I would let you in, but you hate me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I DO HATE YOU, KUROSAKI!"

He chuckled and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, enter now. I can't leave you there. I was joking."

She punched him in his chest. "Are you making fun of me!?"

"No, I'm not." _'The little blue men hates me. Why did I met him?'_

"Now, come in. There's a charger on the kitchen wall and you can sit in the living room and watch tv."

"Thanks."

She called the locksmith and the guy came and unlocked her door. She was about to leave his apartment, when he grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want now?" She turned around and saw him.

"Well, really it's nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, then, Kurosaki. Thank you for let me in."

"It's ok. If you need something, just ask."

"I will. Now, can you let me go?" _'This guy is so freaking weird.'_

He released her and closed the door, and she walked to her apartment. She called Tatsuki and told her she was ok. She let her drop in the couch and watched some tv. She was about to sleep, when she remind she couldn't go to bed without a bath.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she opened the hot water, she heard a scream on the other side of the wall. _'What was that?'_

She heard a knock on her door and ran downstairs involved on a short towel, opening the door.

"Inoue, did you open the hot water?"

Suddenly, he was red as a tomato, wearing a blue bathrobe. She didn't know why, but she decided to make fun of it.

"Yes, I did, tomato-kun. By the way, why are you red? Did the color gnomes paint your skin?"

He only lowered his head. "Inoue, you're only wearing a towel."

She went as red as him. "Wh-what!?" She looked around. "I'm sorry tomat.. Kurosaki, I was about to take a bath! Bye!" and she shut the door.

She ran upstairs. _'What was I thinking? I can't go out wearing a towel! These silly aliens are making fun of me, stealing my mind!'_

* * *

Oh, if anyone has a doubt, Renji is Ichigo's best friend and his secretary is... chan chan! Rukia. And yes, Hime's secretary is her best friend.


End file.
